


Forever Love

by Claireiseva



Series: First love Forever love [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireiseva/pseuds/Claireiseva
Summary: based as a sort of sequeal to my kaisoo fic first loveso heres the scene kai invites baeyeol to come round for drinks with him and kyungsoodrinks turns into drinking gamekyungsoo loses
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: First love Forever love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644841
Kudos: 1





	Forever Love

truth or dare or shall we place a little bet  
Kyungsoo shook , biting his bottom lip while his toes curled and his fingers gripped tightly onto his silk restraints , sweat trickling down his alabaster skin that has been stained with red, blue and purple mouth shaped marks.  
  
Kai longingly stared at his victim/lover almost happy with his work he slipped the vibrator in a little deeper turning up the speed , smirking as he watched the older jerk and twist in his chair mouth hanging open " remember Soo no cumming you said you would last as long as I can " Kai whispered into the others ear nipping it slightly gripping tightly at the base of Kyungsoo's cock.  
  
Kyungsoo whined and moaned trying to move his hips to gain friction from the others but failed miserably " ppp...please Kai ... Jongin baby please" he begged tears falling from his eyes as Kai was leaving another mark on his neck .  
  
Dry climaxing for the nth time the elder let out a high pitched moan of the others name , panting as soon as Kai let go . His deep breathing short lived as Kai took one of the leg restraints tying it around his cock making a make shift cock ring , lifting the shorter up to the bed lying him down smashing his lips against his lovers slipping his tongue into the hot wet cavern that was Kyungsoo's mouth .  
  
Kyungsoo moaned suckling onto the youngers tongue , nails gripping Kai's arms rutting his hips against the others " wait baby just wait" Kai spoke sitting up , pushing open the shorter's legs resting and spreading Kyungsoo's ass with his knees .  
  
Kai painfully slow , slid in one of his lubed fingers past the clenching ring of muscle that was Kyungsoo's entrance knuckle deep. Twisting and wriggling it around smiling at how it made the other squirm underneath him. Two more fingers later he found the shorter's prostrate rapidly abusing it while gently rubbing the tip of his lovers swollen cock earning a whiny moan filled with lust , want and so much need .   
  
Kyungsoo felt as if he was going to breakdown crying when Kai pulled his fingers away , his bruising grip tightened around Kai's arms trying to give a silent signal to the other that he needed him , moaning in approval as the younger slowly started to fill him as his cock slid in .  
  
"Kai ppplease move" Kyungsoo whispered as they kissed , mouth hanging opened as Kai rolled his hips pushing down against them, wrapping his legs round the tan male to pull them even more deeper together leaving no space between them . Their slow movements becoming more erratic the room filling with moaning , grunting and panting .   
  
Kai feeling the familiar knot in his stomach , reached down untying the restraint on the other , pushing in deep as Kyungsoo screamed in ecstasy as he was finally allowed release , streams of white coating both his and his lovers chest and stomachs , his walls clenching the around the tan males cock keeping him buried deep inside as Kai came with a low long deep moan.  
  
Still buried inside his lover Kai placed soft kisses on his neck , jaw and lips as the later tried desperately to regain his breath and steady his heartbeat. Soon both falling asleep once the taller parted from the other but pulled him close as as the lay there.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the living room sat two people in front of a table filled with drinks , glasses and cards with dares truths and other commands . Chanyeol looking about cautiously took out his ear plugs " oh god they're done " he spoke rubbing his ears " WHAT!" Baekhyun shouted making the giant jump . Chanyeol gently took the others ear plugs out " they're done" he spoke again laughing at his partners " ooohhhh" face ," we should tidy up it is kinda our fault that it happened like that " the shorter male spoke grinning evilly , " hey if you didn't tell Kai about Soo's plans with the vile he would of never stole it from you and poured it into Kyungsoo's drink when he was getting snacks ". Chanyeol spoke crossing his arms leaving the other grinning like a devil " ok but it's Soo's fault for making that bet first though right" Baekhyun pleaded gaining an " I guess so " nod from the giant .  
  
The two began to clean up when Chanyeol found the little vile of liquid smirking to himself seeing it still half full , placing it in his pocket he began to text Suho about the vile reviving an answer of " with that little amount is best used in a suppository...why?", Chanyeol looked over at his lover now it was his turn to grin like a devil.


End file.
